gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Eastern Expedition
Eastern Expedition was a local quiz bowl for the state of Connecticut. Gameplay Four players competed against each other for cash prizes. The contestants had to buzz in to answer. In Round 1, it was called "The Minute of Momentum", where contestants had to answer questions within one minute. If there's a tie, a tiebreaker round would be to see who would win the round. Afterwards, the contestant who is in the lead picked from eight categories. The host asked questions throughout the round. Sometimes, there would be a Double Up question, which was worth double the points. If the contestant gets two correct questions in a row, he/she may do the Eastern Extra, which is worth 30 points if answered correctly. However, if the contestant got it wrong, he/she would lose 30. Then, a tossup question is asked. Whoever gets it right will choose the next category for Round 3. Musical categories such as "Band on the Run" were music audio clues, similar to the music audio questions on Jeopardy! where the contestants have to listen closely to the song and identify the song and artist. If the contestant got the music question correct, another music clip is played, but the contestant who got it correct must answer it only. Another category on the show was, "How Much?" where contestants had to determine how much an item costs. Then, there is a segment called "The Risk Runner". Each contestant must pick the category first. Then, he/she will determine how many points he/she will be going for, similar to the Daily Double wager on Jeopardy!. The host will then ask a series of questions during the segment. However, the contestant has the option of keeping his/her points won in The Risk Runner segment, or go risk the points again for the next question. The contestants must do this individually. In between the game, there was a segment called "The Cafe Craig Show", where a cook named Craig (played by Craig Wise) does tricks and then describes what's inside a giant cheeseburger jar. Then, the host will take the opportunity to talk to the contestants to know a little bit more about themselves. Afterwards, the fourth round consists of fill in the blank analogy questions. In the second round, "Steps Away", the two players with the lowest scores are eliminated and the two players with the highest scores play. Questions are asked frequently and the contestants who go up their "steps" to win the round and advance to the bonus round. In the bonus round, the timer is set at 60 seconds. The host randomly picks a category. In order for the contestant to win, he/she must answer all 8 questions correctly. Trivia The GrooveBarbers, an acapella group consisting of former Rockapella members such as Steve Keyes (high tenor), Charlie Evett (bass), and Sean Altman (lead singer of'' Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?'' fame) appeared for two episodes in 2008. YouTube Links GrooveBarbers Episode 1 GrooveBarbers Episode 2 Category:Academic Quiz Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Gambling Category:Connecticut Category:Regional Category:2003 premieres Category:2010 endings Category:Long-Running